Why: Khione's Secrets and Legends
by Hopeless Desires
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Oc and Fakemon Template,List of submited

**POKEMON: WHY: JOURNEY THROUGHOUT KHIONE : OC SUBMISSION:**

**Rules: No Mary-sues. Anybody is allowed to submit an original character, even guests. No copying other Ocs. Anything in Bold you have to answer, any thing not in bold is extended, and you don't have to answer. You are allowed to have up to 10 pokemon  
**

**Note: Quickly sign up to be a gym leader, or be apart of the Elite four, Or One of the Battle geniuses, Or a top coordinator.**

**Special Note: Some Lucky Reviewers will get be the champions of the other region, and even possibly the Khione region!**

**Deadline: December 1 for guests/Live journal/ Facebook Members, December 10 for Fanfiction/FictionPress Members, December 15 for deviantart members.**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Weakness:**

**Gneral Clothes:**

**Skills as a Trainer/Coordinator: (Out of /10, and/or what she/he is good at in training or coordinating)**

**Appearence:**

**Color scheme:**

**Fav Pokemon types:**

**Occupation:**

**Short story:**

**Personality:**

**Pokemon Team:****  
**

**Pokemon Moves: (If you don't want to do this, I'll do it)**

**Extra: (Tattoo, Birth Mark, Jewelry,etc)**

* * *

_**A.N.**_

_**Thank you, Desiree-U for:**_

_**-Alisa**_

_**-Blanche**_

_**Thank you,Majarath  
for the FakeMon and the great map base!**_

_**- And thank many others!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Pokemon: Why_**

**_Author Hopeless Desires_**

**_Warnings: Sad themes, abandonment, hurt, grief, and character death._**

**_Rating: PG. Parent Guidance Recommended._**

"Ash" Delia's gentle voice asked.

"Are you alright?" She knocked softly on the door, "Ash, open the door right now!"

Ash opened his lips, his voice blank and cold, "I'm fine."

Delia bit her lip, Ash had been doing sulking in his room ever since she told him about that.  
She sighed, a ghost like smile on her face as she was reminded how stubborn Ash is and how similar that he is to his Fath- Crash.

Delia stumbled in fright, "Ash," She shrieked,"What are you doing in ther-.  
The door slammed open, revealing a young boy with messy black hair, his chocolate hues dull, his pale form trembling.

Delia caught a peek at what Ash had broken, and stared in horror at the expensive framed newspaper front cover about Ash.

"Why would you of all people care," He yelled, something wet forming in the corner ofhis Chocolate orbs, " You_ lied_ to me! Your my **_mother_**, your supposed to tell me everything!" his voice dripping with venom. As sudden as the outburst came, the silence also took over.

The atmosphere was very silent, and very awkward, and if Delia had a knife, she swore she could have cut it.  
She lowered her eyes, suddenly finding her Green gardening boots rather interesting.

"Why?"  
The question confused Delia, as she looked up with Mahogany eyes.

"What d-"

"Why did you stop my journey, _why did you lie to me_?"

A.N.:  
Hopeless Desires is officially back in the act!  
Actually, I wrote this story in stomach pain and some other illness, I also had caught a cold, and am vomiting randomly out of the blue.  
And that's exactly what this story is, Random.  
I might continue the story if somebody reviews and tell me they do want me to continue.  
This is a prologue. So excuse me if its short! and blame the illness if its terrible.  
Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2

**_Pokemon: Why_**

**_Author Hopeless Desires_**

**_Warnings: Sad themes, abandonment, hurt, grief, and character death, Use of words hell, and darn._**

**_Rating: PG. Parent Guidance Recommended._**

It had been only an hour later that Delia had gotten a magnifecent idea.

Delia grabbed the phone sitting exactly next to her.

She bit her lower lip before dialing a number.

After two beeps, she had gotten a reply.

It was a sophisticated young voice, her voice cold enough to scare a large Pokemon away,

_"Family Grace CEO talking"_

Delia took a deep, trembling breath._"It's me, Delia." _She croaked, awaiting the person on the other phone to remember her.

One moment later, she got a reply, _"6:00 P.M, CEO guest room #784" _Beep went the telephone.

Delia sat herself against the velvet couch, laying her purse next to her, she was dressed in a simmple pencil skirt and shirt with a black unbuttoned blazer on top of it, her auburn hair in a french braid, strands of her hair falling into her face.

Her expression blank, her eyes glazed over, she stared at the floor as a million of jumbled thoughts crossed her mind.

An ivory door straight in front of her, clicked open at that moment, breaking Delia's Trance.

A young woman dressed in a lovely mix of fabrics creating a subtle and sophisticated look with a black velvet body with a sweetheart neckline, chiffon sleeves and shoulder pads.

"Delia." She acknowledged.

"Grace" Delia replied

As they were both seated in a chair, the silence was broken, "_What _are you planning, Delia?"

The ghost of a smile broke on Delia's face,"I wouldn't be a - if I revealed it to you, would?"

To Be Continued.

A.N.

Hello, lovelies!

Ok, I _know,_

**Very short** chapter Eve, I'm disappointed, but its probably because I didn't get many reviews in the proluge.

Hell, if there weren't _any reviews_, this wouldnt be here.

But this time, if I _do _get _at least _2 reviews, I'll make another, longer chapter.

Signing out,

- HOPELESS DESIRES~


	4. Chapter 3

**_Pokemon: Why_**

**_Author Hopeless Desires_**

**_Warnings: Sad themes, abandonment, hurt, grief, and character death, Use of the word hell, and darn._**

**_Rating: PG. Parent Guidance Recommended._**

Ash laid his head on the wet pillow, he closed his eyes and waited for any signs of Delia being awake or at home.

A few minutes of silence passed by, before Ash opened his eyes, he stood up, strode to the door.

He took a moment to glance at his desk, he stared blankly at his old League's Cap, before opening the door and walking out, not even sparing a glance at the glass-covered floor.

It felt odd, he thought, not wearing his league's cap, the one he got from his Father.

Him

, just the thought of him made him puke a little in his mouth, _he _was another reason why Ash didn't wear his cap.

He walked down the long stair, reached the Oak front door, grabbed his stylish black coat, opened the door, and walked out of his home, then walked out of his town, and now, his short life.

Meanwhile, Delia was now having a staring contest with Grace.

After few momments, Grace gave up.

Grace sighed, lifting her eyelids, she smiled at Deila.

"I shall help you" Delia smiled,"Ask away,Grace."

Grace smirked, "I thought you'd say that, I want you to-

Delia's eyes widened, for what she said was-

To be continued~

A.N

This chapter is for :

Guest 9/2/12 . chapter 2

Heres review one for this chapter! I really hope you continue this, it's very good!

Oh and Guest if your review looks different, it's because I spell check!

Thank you soooo much random guest!

*Cough* Back to business, if I get at-least 2 reviews, I will make sure that chapter 4 is pretty darn long!

I know I might sound kind of demanding, but it's for a good reason!

Oh, and Guest 9/2/12, How about you read Zero: escape old chateau: Revaluated version while you await the next chapter.

I was hoping this would be bigger, but because I got guest's reveiw, I had to write this!

Sighning out,

Hopeless Desires~


	5. Mysterious Brunette, Part 1

Warning: OOC Ash, Many OCs.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, But I do Own My Oc's, Some fakemon, Some islands, and towns, and some more stuff.  
Very Important: Whoever wants to see their Oc or Fakemon in my story should post a review Of her/him. Read A.N. for further info.

As the Ferris Wheel went higher, Ash observed the Girl.

She had a white bandana tied around her neck, almost hiding her mouth, ending at the begining of a strapless silk blue dress-like gown, A darker Blue hued ribbon tied around her middle.

The dress reached just under knees, exposing pale white legs, her flats a midnight black, produced black ribions that tied around her legs until they reached a couple of inches after her ankle.

Sky blue arm bands were placed on her shoulders, the arm bands producing a long, flowing,jet black cloth, that almost reached her fingers.  
The black clothe had 4 squares cuts in the middle, revealing the fact that there was a Sky blue cloth under the black one.

On the girl's left cheek was a pink heart drawing, and on the place were her nose was supposed to be, was a brown band aid.

On each of her shoulders were also drawings, on the right one was green four-leaved clover, on the other shoulder was a black cat with gold eyes.

* * *

Ash looked out of the cart, the silence was peaceful, the girl sitting across of him had her eyes closed.  
Suddenly, when the cart reached the top, the cart stopped, he heard screams from some other carts, but then, silence.  
"May I read your fortune, kind sir?" The little girl,eyes closed, a sly grin on her face, reached for her cap, took it off, golden brown hair tumbled to her shoulders.  
She put her hand into the cap, after a few seconds, he was met by amused amethyst eyes, and 3 playing cards, _"Choose a card, sir, any card."_

* * *

_"5 of Clubs, New friendships, alliances are made,"_  
_"A little advice, Kind Sir,don't refuse them, for not every one will betray you."_

* * *

That said, the girl stood up walked to the cart's ledge, stood untop of it , winked at Ash, "Adios!" and she jumped.  
Frantically, Ash stood up, leaned over the cart's ledge, but nobody was leaning over a child's corpse,but, in fact, nobody noticed any thing unusual, and the little girl had disappeared.

_And she left her Card behind._

* * *

_Delia sat in a bus next to a sleeping brunette._**_  
_**

_There was a huge grinding noise under her feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs._

The driver cursed and steered the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that they'd all have to get off. Delia and the brunette filed outside with everybody else.

They were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On they're side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an empty old-fashioned fruit stand.

_"May I read you fortune?" _The brunette asked, she didn't bother waiting before grabbing 3 cards from under her cap, one of them looked recent.

_"Choose a card,"_ a sly grin etched in her face, _"Any card will do, Miss."_

* * *

**_A.N._**  
**_I told you guys I'll make this chapter longer!_**  
**_I am and expert at cliffhangers!_**  
**_Any and all support is appreciated, and will make the next chapter long, infact, it will be even somtime today!_**  
**_Now about the Oc and Fakemon submission!_**  
**_Anybody, even guests, can see their Ocs/Fakemon in my story!_**  
**_The Ocs can be as much as three, but not more!_**  
**_Mary-Sues, Gary-Stus, and Poke-Stues are not allowed._**  
**_Further more, if you want to take out your character, or edit it, You will have to Message me, no reveiws for that kind of thing._**  
**_After the deadline (December 1) Some, but not all, Ocs and Fakemon will be deleted, The Oc and Fakemon templates will reopen after I check ALL the Ocs._**  
**_But don't worry, the ones who have had their OCs deleted, will have the chance to Join A competition of their choice, and submit a special Oc for that competition!_**  
**_Check my profile for the Oc and FakeMon Templates._**  
**_Adios,_**  
**_-Hopeless Desires_**


	6. Mysterious Brunette, Part 2

Warning: OOC Ash, Many OCs.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, But I do Own My Oc's, Some fakemon, Some islands, and towns, and some more stuff.  
Very Important: Whoever wants to see their Oc or Fakemon in my story should post a review Of her/him. Read A.N. for further info.

As the Ferris Wheel went higher, Ash observed the Girl.

She had a white bandana tied around her neck, almost hiding her mouth, ending at the begining of a strapless silk blue dress-like gown, A darker Blue hued ribbon tied around her middle.

The dress reached just under knees, exposing pale white legs, her flats a midnight black, produced black ribions that tied around her legs until they reached a couple of inches after her ankle.

Sky blue arm bands were placed on her shoulders, the arm bands producing a long, flowing,jet black cloth, that almost reached her fingers.  
The black clothe had 4 squares cuts in the middle, revealing the fact that there was a Sky blue cloth under the black one.

On the girl's left cheek was a pink heart drawing, and on the place were her nose was supposed to be, was a brown band aid.

On each of her shoulders were also drawings, on the right one was green four-leaved clover, on the other shoulder was a black cat with gold eyes.

* * *

Ash looked out of the cart, the silence was peaceful, the girl sitting across of him had her eyes closed.  
Suddenly, when the cart reached the top, the cart stopped, he heard screams from some other carts, but then, silence.  
"May I read your fortune, kind sir?" The little girl,eyes closed, a sly grin on her face, reached for her cap, took it off, golden brown hair tumbled to her shoulders.  
She put her hand into the cap, after a few seconds, he was met by amused amethyst eyes, and 3 playing cards, _"Choose a card, sir, any card."_

* * *

_"5 of Clubs, New friendships, alliances are made,"_  
_"A little advice, Kind Sir,don't refuse them, for not every one will betray you."_

* * *

That said, the girl stood up walked to the cart's ledge, stood untop of it , winked at Ash, "Adios!" and she jumped.  
Frantically, Ash stood up, leaned over the cart's ledge, but nobody was leaning over a child's corpse,but, in fact, nobody noticed any thing unusual, and the little girl had disappeared.

_And she left her Card behind._

* * *

_Delia sat in a bus next to a sleeping brunette._**_  
_**

_There was a huge grinding noise under her feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs._

The driver cursed and steered the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that they'd all have to get off. Delia and the brunette filed outside with everybody else.

They were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On they're side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an empty old-fashioned fruit stand.

_"May I read you fortune?" _The brunette asked, she didn't bother waiting before grabbing 3 cards from under her cap, one of them looked recent.

_"Choose a card,"_ a sly grin etched in her face, _"Any card will do, Miss."_

* * *

**_A.N._**  
**_I told you guys I'll make this chapter longer!_**  
**_I am and expert at cliffhangers!_**  
**_Any and all support is appreciated, and will make the next chapter long, infact, it will be even somtime today!_**  
**_Now about the Oc and Fakemon submission!_**  
**_Anybody, even guests, can see their Ocs/Fakemon in my story!_**  
**_The Ocs can be as much as three, but not more!_**  
**_Mary-Sues, Gary-Stus, and Poke-Stues are not allowed._**  
**_Further more, if you want to take out your character, or edit it, You will have to Message me, no reveiws for that kind of thing._**  
**_After the deadline (December 1) Some, but not all, Ocs and Fakemon will be deleted, The Oc and Fakemon templates will reopen after I check ALL the Ocs._**  
**_But don't worry, the ones who have had their OCs deleted, will have the chance to Join A competition of their choice, and submit a special Oc for that competition!_**  
**_Check my profile for the Oc and FakeMon Templates._**  
**_Adios,_**  
**_-Hopeless Desires_**


	7. Mysterious Brunette, Part 3

_"5 of Spades, Opposition and obstacles that are temporary; a blessing in disguise. Sometimes indicates a negative or depressed person."_  
_"It might not seem as a blessing to you, but it is for your little caged son."_

* * *

After Ash had exited the Ferris Wheel, he had searched for the little girl, but she had dissapeared, and after 1 Chocolate Ice Cream, Ash strode down the Long Alligator Bridge overlooking the giant Krowner Lake.

* * *

He put his arms on the bridge's ledge, pushed himself up with his arms, he flipped his legs over the ledge then sat on it, staring at the smooth surface of the lake, disturbed by the occasional ripple.  
He glimpsed a mama Azumaril dive into the Lake, resulting into a strong splash, soaking the young Azuril to cock its head and bounce into the lake.

"Azurill, the bouncing Pokemon,"

Ash turned around, facing the sound.

"Azurill spins its tail as if it were a lasso, then hurls it far. The momentum of the throw sends its body flying, too. Using this unique action, one of these POKéMON managed to hurl itself a record 33 feet."

"AZURILL's tail is large and bouncy.  
Its tail, which is packed with nutrition, is very bouncy like a rubber ball."

"AZURILL can be seen bouncing and playing on its big, rubbery tail, on sunny days they gather at the edge of water and splash about for fun.  
It battles by flinging around its tail, which is bigger than its body. The tail is a flotation device in water."

The voice, which Ash realized, rang from a small machine, in the hands of the same little girl from before, her amythest eyes focused on the PokeDex.

Ash had once had a similar machine, a few months ago, before his mother took his freedom from him, and put a stop to his journey.  
Wait, he thought, that one is exactly the same one as his.  
He stared at the young girl, who, unblinking, muttered "Take a picture, it will last longer."

A few months ago, he would have stumbled and probably fell in the lake, but now he had changed, and for the worst.

The little girls Shoulder-Length Golden brown hair shifted slightly, as the little girl's head tilted upwards, her cap wasn't were it was before, instead, a certain leagues cap was on her head.

A sly grin on her face the girl sang."Did you miss me?"

A growl formed in his throat, the girl grin spread further.

"You know, this cap is really comfortable."

He put on a fighting stance.

"You think you can take me on?"

"I can."

"Yeah, you and what army?"

"Look around you."

Ash did, but only out of rang up in his heart, wondering if she had hippie freinds who would peace it out with him and turn him mental, but the fear died down as Ash glanced around, seeing only familys walking around, some of them playing with pokemon

"You're gonna get the to do it? Thats absurd!"  
Her grin widened, and was now oficially on Ash's most hated.

"Your as dumb as you look, aren't you"

Glare."What do you mean?"

"Wearing pajamas under a coat won't hide them."

Ash blushed, before retorting "Your changing the subject, who's gonna help you?"

"Oh, nobody."  
Ash felt an unfamiliar thing gurgle in his throat, after a few seconds he ralized he was laughing.

The girl smiled,"But I don't think its legal for an 11 year-old to hit a 8 year old,"  
Glare.  
Smirk.

Girl reached under Ash's league hat producing a round object,"I don't have all day, like some people here do,"

Ash glared, "So take this!" She threw in Ash's way, Ash grabbed it and looked up.

_But the girl wasn't there._  
_She had known his age._  
_And he was holding a Pokeball, and a letter._

* * *

_Once upon a time, there lived a girl._  
_She was blinded by her mother since her birth._  
_She seeked the truth._  
_But the truth she found out was to depressing._  
_Her name was K-_ (The name was smudged)  
_She died, drowning in lake Krowner._  
_Her mother tried to save her from the lies of her lost father._  
_But alas, the fates had already chosen her disastrous fate._  
_So do not be blinded by the truth, Ash._  
_But you already are on your way, then you will need help._  
_I can help you._  
_Meet me a the Pokemon Center, 6:00 P.M._  
-A.

_She knew his name._

A.N.  
DID YOU LIKE IT?  
Oh, and please submit an OC or fakemon.  
I already have few fakemon and 2 submitted OCs.  
The faster you submit.  
The more important your Oc's role will be!  
Signing out,  
-Hopeless Desires


	8. Pokemon Center Theft, Part 1

_Disclaimer: Pokemon deoes not belong to me, The black haired girl belongs to Desiree-U from deviantart, and the Two twins and the mysterious little girl belong to me._

_If you want to see how the mysterious little girl looks like, check out VirtuallWonderland (ME) Oc Aoi (Not the mysterious little girl's name, probably)._

* * *

_P.S. Bring A bag with some spare clothes, money, food, water bottles, the pokeball and the letter I gave you, tell no one._

* * *

Ash was jogging to the Pokemon Center.

Its was early in the evening, exactly 6:00, that he had finally gotten to the Pokemon center.  
When the little girl (or A) wrote, "P.S, Bring a bag with some spare clothes, money, food, water bottles, the Pokeball and letter I gave you, tell no one." he had thought that she was a lunatic, or a serial killer.  
But curiosity got him.  
As did curiosity get the cat. Literally.

He had entered the Pokemon Center, and was looking around for the little girl.  
There were Pokemon of varied types everywhere.

A Joltik was snuggling next to a black haired girl, fast asleep.  
Her bangs were streaked with white there was a black splatter on her hip and a weird mark under her left eye.  
she was wearing black camo shorts, av gray tank top, and a jet black camo jacket tied around her middle section.  
Her light blue eyes were fixated on the Plasma T.V.  
He sat down next to her and watched the T.V.

Apparently, some people on the Ferris Wheel reported that inside the Ferris Wheel Cat, some strange people In Black Cami Pants And Jackets and black and white checkered shirts, had attacked them and stole their Pokemon.  
They showed the missing Pokemon.

There were Five:  
A Pansage named Pan,  
A Pansear named Flames,  
A Piplup with no nickname,  
A Roselia named Rose,  
And a Joltik named Jewel.

That's quite a lot of Pokemon in a Ferris Wheel, Ash  
The girl stood up, before walking to a door with a sign entitled "Rooms".  
She opened the door, and with a click, disappeared beyond the door.

After a few minutes passed, Ash felt the need to use the bathroom.  
He asked the Nurse Joy, who had smiled at him before pointing down a hallway.

* * *

While washing his hands at the sink, the lights suddenly dimmed, and Ash could see nothing.  
After bumping into many wall, he had finally found the door and opened it.  
Standing outside the wall was the petrified Nurse Joy from before.

"What happened?"Ash asked, but the Nurse Joy just heaved a tired sigh.

"Thank goodness your all right!"

Ash was very confused, and he wasn't happy about how much he knew right now.  
But he didn't have any time to ask, they could both hear the electronic locks on the doors of the rooms and the door to the hallway automatically click shut simultaneously. They're jaws dropped open, but they couldn't be as surprised as they were when the automatic glass door at the other end of the hall closed and locked as well.

"Wha...what just happened?" Ash asked in bewilderment.

Nurse Joy didn't answer. Instead she ran towards the glass door and peered into the main lobby. Ash followed suit, pressing Ash's hands against the glass to get a better look at the crisis.

Ash's eyes widened when he saw what was transpiring.  
There were two kids standing at the front desk. A small electronic laptop was in the girl's right hand and her left was typing away. But that's not the end of it. The laptop was connected via USB cable to the desk's system. They knew what had shut all the doors. But what really and truly mattered, was what she was wearing.  
The T.V didn't say much but it did say what the strangers wear wearing, and the two twins on the other side were wearing the same stuff! They both had Blonde bangs and green eyes with golden specks.

Nurse Joy gasped as Ash pounded on the door, "They're that group of Pokemon snatchers in the news!" Ash growled.

"Oh my! Then that woman must be here-"

"-for the Pokemon at the center!"

"No! They can't! Most of those Pokemon are incredibly ill! Some could die without proper medical care!"

"Are you serious?" Ash exclaimed. He had no reason to doubt Nurse Joy, and if that was true, then the Pokemon could be in dire peril.

"Joltik! Fire Electro Ball on the air vent!" yelled a feminine voice.

Both Ash and Nurse Joy turned around, facing the Voice.  
And it was the same black haired girl from before, except that she was wearing pajamas.

"Now, Joltik use Electro Web and use it to get yourself to the air vent!"

The little bug produced many, thin string that had visible electric waves all around the strings, and then walked on top of it, it reminded Ash of an acrobat walking on string.

The Bug crawled into the air vent and disappeared beyond it.

**A.N.**

**The first chapter with a submitted Oc!**

**Thank you Desiree-U For the black haired girl!**

**Thx Freddy for your Oc!**

**So, do you like it?**

**If so, then please review.**

**I'm really sick of this, I don't even know if anybody likes it anymore, because ****_nobody _****reviews!**

**Please review... I'm really depressed, cause I didn't go with my family to the amusement park and the Candy and Games store ****_just because I wanted to write a chapter for my readers._**

**I was going to write this chapter longer then this until I thought, Hey, they don't even review OR submit an oc, so why make it longer for unappreciative readers.**

**People, I have SCHOOL, Your not the only one with school.**

**YOU review, yes, YOU!**

**The One who's reading this A.n.**

**The one who's now thinking that this chick is so self-centered and pathetic.**

**Its just simple, Just submit an OC from this template: s/8486114/1/Why**

**Or write one little measly review!**

**Your just writing a few words, now walking on fire while Holding plates and writing a WHOLE PERFECT novel with your toes.**

**No, its even easier than that, you just write "Very nice" or"Some grammar mistakes" or whatever thats GOOD.**

**No flames, they're just useless text!**


End file.
